Two Hundred Years Later
by Jade Hood Daughter Of Bellona
Summary: Gaea won the war. Camp Jupiter was reduced to rubble. For two hundred years Camp Half-Blood has rebelled. This is Zoe's world. A world where everybody is terrified every waking moment that the enemy will launch another attack. A world where there is nothing but struggle to stay alive. But when Zoe finds out a secret about her friend Nico, will it change?


**Me: Hey guys! Cassie here! Hope you like the story. Here's Zoe with the disclaimer.**

**Zoe: Can't make me. *crosses arms***

**Me: You're going to do it one day!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Zoe's POV

I woke up to my alarm playing rock music. I liked this song, so I didn't bother to shut it off. That and I did _not_ want to get up. I was the complete opposite of a morning person. "Why do you listen to that junk?" one of my many half-sisters, Laura, asked, shutting off my alarm clock.

"Why do you listen to your junk?" I shot back. _Might as well get up. I know I won't be able to fall asleep._ I got out of bed. I was a misfit in the Aphrodite cabin. Their beds were pink; mine was black and silver. Their make-up tables were pink; mine was black and silver and didn't actually have make-up. All of the girls' clothes were girly; mine were tomboyish, black, and silver.

Yeah, you can tell I loved the colors black and silver. I was also the only one with black hair. My eyes didn't change like a lot of my siblings. They were just pale, icy blue. I also had two little studs right next to the right of my right eyebrow. Going over to my also-black-and-silver chest, I grabbed black skinny jeans, a silver T-shirt that said _I Don't Have An Anger Problem I Have An Idiot Problem_ in black, my black leather jacket, and black Reeboks. I changed in the bathroom, which was surprisingly free.

I went to my make-up table and braided my long hair. I put on a black leather strip around my waist that held my sheathed dagger. I grabbed my silver bow and quiver— it had unlimited arrows thanks to magic— and headed out the door. Walking to the mess hall, I looked around for Nico. "Looking for me?"

"Nico!" I whipped around to find him right behind me. He was my best and only friend and fourteen, like me. We were the only ones who could sneak up on each other. "How long up have you been following me?"

"Since you left your cabin." he grinned. We got breakfast and talked. It was one of those moments when you could almost forget that we were at war. I saw some demigods head out for their shift on guard duty. We didn't know when the attacks would come. So that meant guard duty twenty-four seven. We went through our daily routine and by no time it was after dinner.

"So, how's it going with pegasus riding?" I asked as we walked around camp.

"Still suck at it." he answered. "Wish there was a kid of Poseidon. He could ask them to not throw me off..."

"Nico!" I yanked him out of the way of a flying arrow. "You okay, Death Breath? You've been really off in your own world today."

"Fine." he promised.

"Yeah and I can fly." I said. I could tell he was lying.

"I am!" Nico protested.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know. I won't tell." I said.

"It's nothing." he was stubborn.

"We don't have to talk right now. But if you need to, tell me, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Nico rolled his eyes. "You're overprotective, you know that?"

"I am not!" I protested.

"Oh really? I remember one time some Ares kids were messing with me so you knocked them out and told your siblings "They're all yours. Another time you hung them frim the top of their cabin, another time—" Nico said.

"Yeah," I admitted, laughing a little. "They sure got a makeover. But you're not one to be talking." 

"Oh yeah? What did I do?" Nico crossed his arms.

"Well, let's see... one time you—" I ended up getting cut off. We had no idea what would happen next. We always had attacks from the ground by monsters and demigods, nothing like this. Nico saw something flash through the air. He flung us to the ground and covered me right before there was an explosion. Things went flying and the ground shook as I realized what was happening.

We were being bombed.

**Me: So, hoped you like it. Please favorite, follow, and review! Now... *does a drum-roll*... who wants me to do ZoexNico? Review your opinion. I'm would really like to get my decision on the NicoxZoe thing before I get to the next chapter so I can clear up a couple of things.**


End file.
